Hugo Strange
Professor Hugo Strange (ヒューゴー・ストレンジ, Hyūgō Sutorenji), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the DC series. He is a brilliant psychiatrist and skilled manipulator who operated out of both Blackgate Prison and Arkham Asylum as the morally ambiguous head chief of Psychiatry, who was driven by his keen interest of the criminal mind. His prowess has led him to discover the dark knight's secret identity and even assume his costume at points. In addition to his genius-level intelligence and skill in hand-to-hand combat, Strange has created a top-secret military/security organization, TYGER, in which as serves both an enemy and ally to the Bat Family and Batman. "So, you know my name. Good, because I know everything about you. Your darkest secret. Your ultimate weakness. I know who you are, Bruce Wayne." :—Hugo Strange. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Corey Burton (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Professor Hugo Strange first gained fame as a psychiatrist who declared he'd fully analyzed the Dark Knight form afar and later lent credence to his own claims by deducing Batman’s true identity as Bruce Wayne. However, his interest in the Batman turned into a deranged obsession, and he’s used his medical expertise to hatch a series of bizarre plots based around genetics and mind control in order to defeat the Batman and possibly take his place. Hugo’s state has left him with intermittent knowledge of Batman’s true identity, a fact that hangs over Bruce Wayne’s head – for if Hugo's anger ever snaps completely, Batman’s greatest secret might be revealed… Appearance Hugo Strange was shown as a tall and somewhat muscular man with a thick brown beard and a completely bald head. Hugo wore a pair of tinted round glasses and a white knee-length medical coat bearing the Arkham City logo, as well as his Warden's badge. In addition, Hugo also wore black pants, black gloves, and black shoes. * Hair Color: Brown (Beard) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6' 0" (1.83 m) * Weight: 180 lbs. (82 kg) Attributes: * Trained to physical and mental perfection. * Extensive Knowledge of Genetics. * Obsessed with Batman. * Master of hypnotism and mind control. * Expert in most known forms of martial arts. * Photographic memory. * Expert escape artist. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * TYGER * Quincy Sharp Family Neutral * Autobots * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Iron Machine * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing * Karen Starr * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter Rivals Enemies * Decepticons * LexCorp ** Lex Luthor - Enemy. * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul * Jack Napier/Joker * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Harvey Dent/Two-Face Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Hugo is able to single-handedly figure out Batman's secret identity, a feat no one else has been able to duplicate thus far. * Psychology: * Psychiatry: Hugo is trained to physical perfection and is a brilliant psychological analyst, with extensive knowledge of psychoactive substances. * Medical Science: Hugo has shown, with help from the Mad Hatter, the ability to create a formula that practically hypnotizes his guards to follow all his commands. * Electrical Engineering: * Computer Operation: Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Hugo Strange Wikipedia * Hugo Strange DC Database Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:TYGER Category:DC Universe Characters